Storm Giants
The Storm Giants is a Loyalist Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter of Space Marines created during an unknown Founding. Its origins remain unknown, though many savants suspect that it is a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders of Nocturne. The Storm Giants have fought in several of the Imperium's greatest and most pivotal wars, not least amongst them the Third War for Armageddon. They display heightened physical strength, even for Space Marines, and there is some debate that their gene-seed may have mutated to enhance their Biscopea. Several Magos-Genetors have made requests to study the Chapter's gene-seed but the Storm Giants have refused on each occasion. Chapter History Space Marine.]] Almost nothing is known about the Storm Giants' origins, save that they were created at some point after the Second Founding. Many scholars point at their similarities in physique, markings and tactical dogma with Chapters such as the Salamanders and Black Dragons to suggest they may be descended from the Primarch Vulkan's gene-seed. . The Storm Giants do not display their company colours.]] Notable Campaigns *'Second Purging of Lastrati (543.M36)' - During the so-called Second Purging of Lastrati, the Storm Giants' 1st Company and several Tactical Squads and Vindicators were sent to support Marshal Gervhart and his Black Templars as they purged the planet of Lastrati upon discovering a purity cult, called the Divine Army, had turned to blood rituals in worship of the Blood God Khorne. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - The Ork Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka led the third invasion of the Segmentum Solar Hive World of Armageddon in 998.M41 during what became known as the Third War for Armageddon. The Storm Giants sent 5 companies in support of the Imperial defenders on Armageddon. Chapter Organisation The Storm Giants are organised in accordance with the tenets of the Codex Astartes. Chapter Combat Doctrine Being a Codex-compliant Chapter, the Storm Giants can adapt to any circumstance that may occur on the battlefield. Nevertheless, many scholars have found similarities in their tactical tendencies to those of the Salamanders and Black Dragons -- a preference for close-range firefights. During the Second Purging of Lastrati, their Tactical Squads worked in concert with their Vindicators to assault the enemy defence lines, executing a 4-stage combat formation -- first, the Vindicator would launch a preparatory artillery strike, while a demi-squad of 5 Astartes gave covering fire to its left and another made a rapid advance to its right. Then, the Vindicator would fall back as the Tactical Marines kept advancing and blocking its line of fire, and the Astartes would storm the enemy position, first from the right, then from the left. Once the defence line was overrun and both demi-squads were ready to begin this process again, the Vindicator would quickly advance and provide suppression fire. Notable Storm Giants *'Techmarine Cadvan' - Cadvan was a Techmarine of the Storm Giants who served with the Deathwatch. In 999.M41, Cadvan was stationed at the Watch Station of Picket's Watch under the command of Captain Nergui. He was part of the search party assembled by Nergui to search for two missing Kill-teams in the Damocles Gulf and deal with the threat to Imperial Titans presented by the new KV128 Stormsurge T'au Battlesuit. Chapter Appearance Physical Appearance The Storm Giants have long been suspected of being a Successor Chapter of the Salamanders due to their similarly strong physiques. It is unclear whether they have the same tendency to develop ebony skin, which is due to the mutation in the DNA of the Salamanders' Melanochrome gene-seed organ. Chapter Colours The Storm Giants primarily wear tan Power Armour. The inset of the right shoulder pauldron and the Aquila are red. The white squad specialty symbol on the right shoulder guard designates operational specialty -- battleline, close support, fire support, Veteran or command. A black High Gothic numeral is stenciled on the centre of the squad specialty symbol which indicates squad number. No company markings are displayed. Chapter Badge The Storm Giants' Chapter badge is a stylised red thunderbolt, pointing upwards and centred on a field of tan. Sources *''Adeptus Astartes: Successor Chapters'' (Limited Released Booklet) *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 59 *''Codex Supplement: Salamanders'' (8th Edition), pg. 56 *''Codex: Armageddon'' (3rd Edition), pp. 18, 32 *''Imperial Armour Volume Two - Space Marines and Forces of the Inquisition'', pp. 74, 181 *''Insignium Astartes: The Uniforms and Regalia of the Space Marines'', pg. 63 *''Storm of Damocles'' (Novel) by Justin D. Hill, Dramatis Personae, Ch. 1 *''White Dwarf'' 249 (UK), "Index Astartes - Emperor's Shield" Gallery Storm Giants Vindicator.jpg|A Vindicator belonging to the Storm Giants 1st Company. Took part in the Second Purging of Lastrati. Lastrati_Storm_Giants_formation_FW_illustration.jpg|Four-stage combat formation adopted by the Storm Giants in assaults during the Second Purging of Lastrati. es:Gigantes de las Tormentas Category:S Category:Imperium Category:Salamanders Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding